


The Final Countdown

by Lizzy0305



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can follow Dean on his journey about how he realizes his feelings for the hottest angel in the universe. As the numbers go down to hotness will rise. Explicit for several reasons. Definitely Slash and Destiel. Contains: coffee,billiard, massage, tequila, and a lot more deliciousness, like half naked angels and horny hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10. Hold Me In Strong Arms

It was just a hell of a fight.

They fought with guns, knifes, angel-power, fists and legs but there were too many demons in that warehouse. Dean didn't complain about Castiel zapping them out of there because all of them were in really bad shape and they really needed to get the hell out of the trap that they had walked into.

He saw that Sam's clothes were torn up, he was covered in tiny cuts, they weren't too deep, thank heavens. Sam could hardly see anything because of the blood streaming into his eyes from the gash over his eyebrows. Castiel had some injuries as well, but since he was an angel, they weren't that awful. Not like Dean's.

Dean thought of himself as a really passionate fighter, he didn't stop after receiving one terrible wound; he fought on for as long as he could stand up. But after each lesion he got, he became weaker, which just made him more vulnerable. As Cas gripped him by his shoulders, he was barely conscious, his arms were marred by deep cuts, and because of a gunshot wound on his right side which was gushing blood, he could hardly breathe or walk.

When he didn't feel the pain anymore, (at least the pain which was caused by Cas zapping them back) he realized that Castiel had brought them back to the motel where they had been staying for the past few days.

"I have to go back!" he heard Sam shouting

"I do not recommend you go back there Sam. They were..."

"No, the car! I have to bring the car back here. All of the medicine is in Dean's backpack in the car!"

He missed when Castiel looked at him, because his mind blacked out for a few seconds but he was quite sure that the angel just raised two fingers to Sam's head.

"I think you should hurry..."

"I will."

_No,_ he wanted to shout but his mouth didn't obey his wishes. He opened his eyes and he had to blink a few times to realize that his little brother just went back to certain death to get some medicine for him. He tried it again.

"No..." a faint, rough whisper came from his mouth. He almost didn't recognize his own strange voice.

Castiel stepped over him, looking down at him, his eyes narrowed as if he wanted to understand Dean's painful groan but couldn't.

"No..." He whispered again, this time his tone stronger, it was almost like his normal voice. "Get...Sammy...back..."

"Your brother has already gone, Dean. He will be back soon. He will bring some remedy to fix your body. You need to rest now."

_Rest_? How could he rest now! He had to get Sammy back here, he had to bring him home, protect him from the demons hunting for them. He gathered all of his remaining strength, flexed all of his muscles and stood up from the bed.

He could never have imagined the pain that slashed into him. His insides felt like someone wanted to rip them out through the hole in his side. His legs and arms went numb; he was so dizzy he didn't know anymore if he was unconscious or if the world had just speeded up like a merry-go-round.

For a moment his mind went blank. He felt himself falling and then two strong hands went to his back, holding him firmly there for a moment. He felt them raising him up until his body met with another warm one.

Castiel pulled him closer and he _felt_ it. He sensed the angel's gentle but still firm grip on his body even through the grey fog, which ruled his mind. One hand remained on his waist while the other clasped the nape of his neck, tilting his head forward. His head was on Castiel's shoulder now, right next to his neck.

He took a deep breath and smelled an unknown yet somehow pleasant scent. It was Castiel, he knew it, but he didn't know why the smell was so special, good and refreshing. He started becoming more aware of his environment; the fog was lifting from his head. His mind became clearer with every breath he took. His feet weren't shaking anymore, the blood rushed through his veins; he could move his hands again. His right hand shifted immediately around Castiel's waist while his left one slide up on the angel's chest until it reached his collar and gripped it tight.

Fingers brushed through his hair then stopped at his neck, smoothing his sensitive skin. This was something Dean hadn't felt for a long time. It was like home, calm and peaceful. He relaxed between the strong arms, knowing nothing could hurt him here. He didn't worry about his little brother anymore, he was sure Sam would appear soon, giving him his bitch-face for getting injured so badly. While Castiel was holding him he could wipe away even the slightest memory of demons or apocalypse from his mind.

Nothing else existed there. There were only the good things; Bobby, safe and sound at his place, Sammy in the Impala, listening to some of his girly music and Castiel. Cas, safe from both the angels and the demons. Cas, safe from the world and anything hateful or hurtful in it, holding him like this…forever.

"I'm ba... Uhh guys?" Sammy stepped to the room.

"Do you have the medicine?" Dean heard the concern in the angel's soft voice.

"Yes..." Sam probably didn't understand why his brother was hugging a male angel but he quickly seemed to realize that it really didn't matter now.

"Good." Castiel said, helping Dean lay back on the bed.

"Good." Groaned Dean as well as he went back to being horizontal. As the blue eyes moved out of his view, a new, yet unknown emotion rushed through him; body, mind and heart. _So good,_ he thought before he drifted into a healing dream. But this time it wasn't the medicine he was thinking about.


	2. 9. MINE

A month later Dean still couldn't forget how it felt to be surrounded by the angel's arms. He could recall his refreshing scent, which wasn't similar to anything he had ever smelled before, his hands, which held him tightly, never letting him fall again. But most importantly, he remembered the peace which enveloped him while Castiel's arms folded around him.

And because of this, he felt quite embarrassed around Castiel.

Every time he heard the angel's deep voice or Castiel appeared in front of him, only inches away from his nose, he felt something inside him, which wasn't there before. Or maybe it was, but he just didn't know it was there.

He got anxious and nervous around Castiel and this wasn't good. This was just not right. He was Dean Winchester, the cool hunter guy, who didn't get anxious from getting an offer from twins, hunting down a vampire or any other monster so why should he be worried about an angel, with two damn blue eyes and with lips, looking like they just escaped from a fierce kiss? No, he shouldn't be worried but he was. And even if someone beat the crap out of him, he wouldn't be able to answer _why_.

Why was he nervous around Cas? Why was he anxious when Cas was near to him, looking at him with those ocean colored eyes? And why did he want to get back to those arms, why did he want to be there again?

A whole month passed away but he couldn't answer the questions. And then, one night, someone answered all of his problems at once. This man was named Gerard.

Gerry was a thirty-one years old journalist. Everyone who looked at his short, brown hair thought, that if he let it grow longer, his dark curls and handsome face would be irresistible to women. Gerry had only one problem with this theory. He wasn't interested in women. Not at all.

His gorgeous, tall body was only available for men. However, not to all men. Gerry was a real gourmand. He only let those men get near him and his luscious body who were not just handsome, nice or funny but who were in possession of something, which made them special, desirable, untouchable and unobtainable. There was one thing Gerry loved above all else in a man… _Innocence_. And there was something else about Gerry that people should be aware of: if he wanted someone, there was no way, absolutely no way he didn't get him. No matter, if he was a man or an _angel_.

...

The whole Team Free Will was sitting at the bar. There weren't any available tables, so they had to sit there. They spent their night in a little bar, called the Stuffed Eagle. It was horrible, but this one was the only place they could get some cold beer at 11 pm.

They had a great day: they chased a ghost away, saved the girl from death but somehow the younger Winchester didn't seem to be pleased with this. He was very quiet; he didn't speak unless he was asked about something.

Dean knew his brother was pissed off about something but he let Sam decide if and when to tell him about it.

"I'm going." Sam said, swallowing the last sip of his beer.

"C'mon Sammy, don't go! You should really get laid already, and if you look around you have to admit, this is the perfect place for it." Dean winced at his brother.

"As I told you Dean I don't fuck girls randomly like you. I rather..."

"Wait until you fall in love? Oh, Sammy you are so girly..."

"I d...I didn't say that! You know what, Dean? Go to hell. I'm out of here..." Sam yelled jumping off of his seat.

"Dude, don't be such a jerk, come back!" Dean shouted after his departing brother who paid exactly as much attention to him as he'd pay to a dying ant. "Stay here Cas, I'll be back in a minute." He looked at the confused angel. "And...and keep an eye on my beer."

Almost fifteen minutes later he came back without Sammy. They had had a bad argument which had turned out to be quite meaningless. The fight had been about who Dean had sex with. It turned out that Sam was only mad because his brother had hit on the rescued girl, as he had always done before with every other girl. However this time, Sammy would have liked to... take care of her.

As Dean entered to the Stuffed Eagle again his eyes automatically searched for Castiel at the bar.

' _What the HELL?'_ An inner voice shouted as he found the angel who wasn't alone anymore.

A guy was sitting right next to Castiel, his hands on Castiel's arm as he explained something to him with a wide grin on his face. The guy was handsome; at least every woman in the bar was looking at him, trying to catch his attention. Unfortunately for them he was focused only on Castiel.

' _My Castiel!'_ It was the voice of the Beast living inside him which groaned angrily. He was confused for a moment as to what the Beast actually meant. Castiel wasn't _his_. Castiel only belonged to himself, not to Dean. Then he realized the Beast's aggressiveness was just because Castiel was his friend. They were only friends, nothing more. And of course he wanted to protect his friend.

He was walking up from behind Castiel's back, so the angel couldn't see him, but the stranger followed his steps, like a lion watches another lion who stalks around his prey.

"Hi there!" Dean said to the guy.

"If you don't mind, we are having a conversation here." The dark haired Adonis blocked him roughly.

"Actually I do mind." Dean reached for his beer. "Who are you, buddy?"

"First of all, I'm not your 'buddy'. And secondly, back off." He looked at Castiel, to see if he liked his joke as much as he did. The smile froze quickly on his face when he saw that there was no sign of even a little smile on Castiel's face.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, _buddy_ , but I'm not done with my beer yet. So would ya'...?" Dean gestured to the new guy to give his seat back.

"Well, there is no way I'm goin' away. I really think you should go now. You are disturbing me and my dear friend."

"You and your _friend_? Wow, I never saw this comin'... Cas, why didn't you ever tell me you have such a nice friend?" Dean asked looking now at the confounded angel.

"Dean, there is an empty chair on my other side, why don't you sit down there? And he is _not_ my friend. He just sat down and started talking to me. I do not even know his name." Castiel looked at him, with a surprised face. This person clearly meant nothing to him. Why was Dean even concerned about who meant something to Cas and who didn't?

"Oh really, I was so rude, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Gerard Conroy. But call me Gerry." He smiled as he reached his hand out to shake hands with Castiel. But of course, the angel hadn't the slightest idea of what he wanted, so he didn't move. Much to Dean's pleasure.

"Never mind..." he said when he realized his hand wouldn't be accepted. "And you are...?" He asked Castiel but Dean answered.

"I'm Dean and he is my friend, Castiel. Nah, dear uhm... Gerry, would you give me my seat back?"

Looked like Gerry finally comprehended that he should leave, he stood up but didn't go very far. He sat down on the other side of Castiel.

"So your name is _Castiel_? It's quite unique and I have to tell you, it's really beautiful."

Dean's mouth fell open. The guy had really just hit on Cas? On _his_ Cas? Oh, not again... Castiel is _not_ his. But he wasn't this guy's either.

Gerry's hand fell again to Castiel's arm and as Dean watched him talk, it was clear to him that the guy was flirting with Cas. Of course the angel didn't notice any of that but Dean was still pissed off. Who the hell would dare to flirt with Castiel while he is sitting next to him? Wasn't it clear they were together? Not _that_ way together of course, but in that nobody-hits-on-this-guy-while-I'm-around-or-I'm-gonna-kick-their-asses kind of way.

Wait a minute. There were some serious problems here. A.) Dean had nothing to do with whom Castiel talked to. B.) Dean had _really_ nothing to do with who _flirts_ with Cas as he WAS NOT his boyfriend just his friend. Right, he was just a friend. He was just a nice guy who wanted to protect his friend. This is what real friends do, right? They protect who they lov...like, care for them, and beat the shit out of those who hit on their best friends. Yes, he was just an average friend, nothing more.

"And who are you, Castiel? Tell me something personal about yourself." Gerry asked.

"That's a very interesting question..." Dean said quietly, grinning.

"I am the angel of the Lord." _Oh, yes Castiel, you are._ The hunter thought, still smiling.

"So you work in a church?"

Dean snorted so hard that he started choking on his beer.

"Are you all right, Dean?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"Better than ever, Cas..." He answered still laughing, slapping lightly at Castiel's shoulder.

Gerry stood up from his chair again, and moved towards Dean. His body was tensed from frustration, but Dean was sure he wouldn't start a fight. Not in the middle of the bar, at least.

He was surprised when Gerry slid up next to him, grabbed his neck and leaned down to his ear. He held the hunter firmly while he whispered almost inaudible words into his ear.

"No matter how much you try, you won't succeed in this, Dean. I always get what I want, and now I want your friend. He will be mine, and I won't care how much you or he resists. Believe me, I'm gonna fuck your dear friend hard and you won't be able to do anything to stop it." Gerry murmured than walked away.

Dean waited ten whole seconds before he stood up, too.

"Cas, stay here, I'll be back in a minute. And don't talk to anyone." He said, voice low, dry from the words he heard before.

"I will keep an eye on your beer, too." Castiel said, smiling slightly. Dean looked at him and Gerry's words flooded his mind. He pictured Castiel up against a wall, while Gerry was...

_No one fucks_ my _angel but me._ The Beast came back, this time his tone was more threatening than ever. Dean's fist clenched and he went after Gerry. That dude would not survive the night.

Anger ruled his mind, he was probably not thinking straight, because at that moment, he thought the Beast was right. He was the only one who had the right to fuck Castiel, to spend a night in the angel's strong arms, to be held again. No one else. Definitely not that bastard Gerry.

He found Gerry at the back, next to the exit, waiting. Gerry wanted this fight. He wasn't stupid, he had known exactly how Dean would react if he heard those words. The only thing Gerry didn't know was that Dean, as a hunter, was pretty good at fighting. And that Dean was recently a bit over-protective when it came to Cas.

Without a word Gerry stepped into the empty alley and Dean followed him. The door was slammed loudly after him, but he didn't hear it. His blood was rumbling in his ears, in his head, in his body. His first hit was blocked by Gerry's hands but the second went straight to his nose.

"He will be mine." Gerry said. Blood was streaming from his mouth and eyebrows by now. They had been out there for ten minutes already, and even though Gerry looked much worse than Dean, he didn't give up. "You will watch me screwing his tight ass, you will hear him whimper and groan but you won't do anything. You know why? Because you _want to_ _see_ him like that..."

"Whoa, what the fuck are you talkin' about, dude?" He broke away from him, freezing for a moment. Gerry took his chance and punched him right in the stomach.

"I know you want him, don't you? At least as bad as me. But maybe more..."

"Want him? Dude, I'm not gay." He stifled the Beast's angry moan. This was neither the time nor the place to think through his real and unacceptable feelings.

"C'mon Dean, you're just kiddin' right? There are no straight men, only men who haven't met Castiel..." Dean stopped for a moment. "Have you ever looked at those eyes? God, that is the bluest color I've ever seen and believe me I've seen a lot blue eyed guys. And his lips, those gorgeous, luscious lips you want them to be around your cock, moving, sucking. I know you do. Ah and his ass, I'm sure it's hard as a rock. Am I right Dean? Have you ever touched it, grabbed it firmly? But do you know what the most seductive thing is about that guy? His _innocence_. He looks at the world, as if everything would is new for him. Is he a foreigner or what?"

Dean didn't answer, instead he tossed Gerry into the brick wall.

"Don't you dare..." His fist thrown right to the left eye of Gerry, "...talk about him..." A knee in his stomach, "like that!" Gerry bent over to cover his stomach; Dean finished him off with an elbow to the back of his neck.

"And he's not a foreigner. He is an _angel_." Dean said, sweeping the blood off of the corner of his mouth with the side of his palm. But Gerry didn't hear him. He was way too unconscious.

Dean stayed there for a few more seconds. He figure out what he was feeling. He couldn't go back in there saying everything was okay, because nothing was okay. Because that bastard Gerry had been right somehow. He did look into those eyes and he liked what he saw there. He liked those lips, and he wanted to feel them on his own, he wanted to feel Castiel's teeth biting his sensitive and swollen lips, he wanted to make love to Castiel, he wanted to make him come, he wanted to change his world. And he knew this was wrong. A man and an angel should not be together.

Dean went back to the bar and Castiel was there, waiting for him, watching over his beer. He looked at him, and for a moment he saw himself with Castiel. He saw himself kiss him and hold him like the last time. The Beast was purring inside him and he finally understood something important.

' _Maybe I'm actually gay or maybe I'm not and this is just with Cas. But honestly… Who the hell cares? The only thing that matters now, is that... I really want to be with him.'_ He thought giving a wicked smirk to the angel.

"Dean!" Castiel jumped to his feet as he looked at Dean's blood covered face. "What happened? Why didn't you call me?" The concern in Castiel's voice made him smile more.

"It's 'kay Cas, I'm fine."

"No, you are not fine. We should go back to the motel."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's get some beauty sleep." He said, as his hand went around Castiel's shoulder and they walked outside.

And for just one moment he wondered what had happened to Gerard Conroy, who he had left in that abandoned alley. To Gerard, the 31 years old journalist, who, for the first time in his life, didn't get everything he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the bar name Stuffed Eagle needs a little explanation. It's the nickname of one of my friends and I somehow wanted her in this fic. I'm Alpha Pancake, by the way. Don't even ask :D


	3. 8. Billiard

In the past two weeks, Dean wanted to forget what had happened in that dark alley. He didn't want to remember what he thought he had felt for Cas after that fight. He needed to think less about him. For example, he shouldn't think of him every time he accidently saw a blue tie or an ugly trench coat. And he definitely shouldn't think of him when he was in the shower, wet and naked, after a dream that had been full of heat, touches and kisses, his body snuggled to the pale skin, as his hand went to the hard manhood and as Cas gasped and moaned in an incredibly hot way...

So yes, he really needed to think less about the damn angel, but he failed each and every time.

And here he was again, sitting at the table, waiting for Sammy to bring their beers, when he saw a brown coat and black hair. His heart skipped a beat or two, even though he knew it wasn't Cas. How could it be, right? He was out there, searching for God or brushing his feathers in a fluffy cloud.

The gentle vibration in his pants woke him up from his daydream. He picked up his phone without checking the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" The caller didn't have to introduce himself. The goose bumps all over Dean's skin and his fast heartbeat made it obvious who he was.

"South Dakota, Eureka, in a bar called Coyote.

A moment later he saw the real trench coat and _his_ black hair. He raised his hand to wave to the angel but he was already watching him, coming towards their table.

"Cas! What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked as Cas sat down to the table.

"No, everything is alright. I just thought you may need some help. But if I am bothering the two of you, I can go."

"Bothering? No Cas, of course not! We're happy to have you here, right Sammy?" Dean turned to his brother, who had just arrived with the beers.

"What?" Sam asked, putting the beers down. "Hello Cas! When did you get here by the way?"

"Just a minute ago. And he thinks he bothers us..."

"Cas, no! However we don't have a job now, but we're still glad you joined us." Sam smiled at the angel.

"If you don't have a job why do you want me to stay?"

' _I've got some nasty ideas..._ ' Dean thought while trying _not_ to think about the angel _in that way_.

"Look Cas, life is not just about hunting." His younger brother explained.

"Then what else it is about." Castiel tilted his head, frowning.

Dean's most honest answer would be _Sex and Rock 'n' Roll_ but he didn't think this would be acceptable to the virgin angel.

"Pool!" he smiled instead.

"What?" Sam and Castiel asked at the same moment.

"Cas, it's time for you to learn how to play this awesome game." He was grinning now as he pulled the frightened angel to his feet. Cas looked at Sam for some help.

"First of all put down your coat and suit, you won't need them here." He winced smiling at Sam, who looked at him like he was crazy.

Dean dragged the angel to the empty table, handed him the cue, and started explaining the rules.

"So we have 15 balls. You have to put them to those holes, while you can only hit this white ball with your cue. Got it?"

"I think I got it. You mean like this?"

Castiel asked and stepped closer to the table and with a huge sweeping motion with the side of the pool cue he punched the white ball towards the others.

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Cas, no! Let me show you!" he offered still laughing.

"Use only the tip of the cue, see?" He showed how to hit a ball properly.

"Ah, I understand now. Can I try it again?"

"Yeah, 'course! Go ahead."

This time Cas held the cue with one hand, trying to hit the ball with the tip. The wood barely touched the side of the ball so it moved only millimeters away.

"Dean, this is not working." The angel sighed disappointed.

"Not yet, Cas. I'll show ya!" He said, trying to hide his wicked smile. He put down his own cue and stepped behind Cas.

"Do what I say, okay Cas? So, first of all, move your left leg a bit back..." He put his hand on the side of the angel's thigh and pulled it slightly back. When Castiel moved his leg, with one foot he stepped between the angel's legs. "Put your bodyweight on your right leg. Okay, great. Now the cue." He put Castiel's hands where they should be on the cue and left his own there as well.

"You hold it firmly with your right hand, like this," he said tightening his hands, "because when you push the balls you have to control the strength and direction correctly. Okay then. When you lean over the table..." Castiel started bending down, pushing his ass back to Dean's groin. "Uhh...no, no leaning yet." He groaned anxious because of the friction between them which caused some unwilling and unwanted reactions in his body. "So, where were we...Yeah, so when you bend down, you have to lean on the table with your left hand and hold the cue in it. Most of the player put the cue between their thumb and index finger or between the index finger and middle finger, like this, you see? However, as a matter of fact, you can put it anywhere, the point is, it should help you aim better.

"I think I understand it now." Castiel said unsure.

"Great. Now then, we try out what we've just learned."

He let go of Castiel's hands then put his right hand on the table and his left on the angel's waist. His hand was right over his hipbone, and even through the pants he felt the projecting bone. He found it absurdly sexy. He leaned against Castiel's back, to push him a bit lower but the angel didn't move. Instead he slightly arched his back, pushing it a bit more into Dean's chest.

"Can I... can I bent down now?" The angel asked than.

_Oh god YES! YES! Fuck, if we weren't in a fuckin' bar I'd rape him right here and now over this damn pool table. Damn you Castiel. DAMN YOU!_ Dean moaned inside.

He didn't see the judging faces all around them and even if he did, he wouldn't care a bit. As he caressed the angel's waist with his fingers really carefully, only his fingertips touching it, newer images formed in his mind. This time, the angel was at the wall, leaning against it with his back while Dean, holding his waist, thrust into him furiously.

He moved a little, his cock accidently rubbing Castiel's ass, and he felt himself hardening. He hoped Cas didn't feel it, no matter how much of a virgin he was, he still knew what a hard-on was. But Dean didn't pulled back, he stayed where he was and started whispering instruction into the angel's ear.

"Now, let's put in the blue ball, shall we? Aim it with the cue, the tip is only inches away from the ball. Prop up with your fingers, like I showed you. Oh yes Castiel, that's good..." he said in a low voice. "You have to push it hard, or else you won't give it a happy ending." Skimming the angel's side, he moved his right hand to Castiel's elbow. His left stayed on his waist, continuing on with the soft stroking. He could barely stand not to move his hips just a bit, rubbing Cas' ass.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Dean." Castiel's voice was husky but Dean didn't know why. Maybe he was just excited about his first pool game. Yeah, this had to be it.

"Remember Castiel, _hard_." He couldn't hold back and moved his groin a bit forward pulling Castiel back by his waist. An almost inaudible moan escaped from his throat but fortunately, no one heard it, not even Cas. At least Dean thought he didn't.

Castiel hit the blue ball and it went straight into the hole.

"See Cas, you're a natural talent." He murmured, close to Castiel's ear, almost touching it with his lips. He wanted to say more, he wanted to tell him how tight his ass was, how damn ready he was, ready to glide himself inside him and how hot he felt already just because they were standing so close. He quickly stepped back, clearing his throat. No, talking was an absolutely bad idea for him.

He grabbed his cue and smiled. "Let's play."

"Was that good enough, Dean?" Castiel looked at him with a questioning look on his handsome face. Dean found the blue eyes mischievous as their gaze met. Castiel bent down again, to hit another ball in.

"Oh yes Castiel... It was perfect." Dean answered staring at the bowing angel's hard ass.

"Just perfect..."


	4. 7. That Damn Coffee

"Ahh..." Castiel jumped up from the chair as the hot coffee flooded over his shirt, then drifted down to his lap. "That is hot!" he whined, pulling the shirt further from his skin.

"God, Cas you are so lame..." Dean laughed at the angel.

Sam looked at him angrily then he stood up.

"Just get it off. I'll give you another one." The younger hunter suggested.

"Thank you Sam." The angel smiled at him then gave Dean the Give-Me-Some-Respect look.

He pulled his previously white, now partly brown, shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning it from the top.

Dean followed his motions from button to button. He didn't think of Cas as ' _lame_ ' any more, rather as ' _hot_ ', ' _sexy_ ' and ' _god-I-so-want-to-fuck-you_ ' ways. The angel exposed more and more pale skin as he got further down. Dean was staring at Castiel like he had never stared at a man. He had seen naked men before, damn, he saw his own brother almost every day half-naked, but this...this was so much different. This was such a turn-on for him, he just looked at Castiel's pale, untouched skin and his heartbeat rose to the sky, his mouth went dry and he heard the Beast inside him purring again, it sounded like a spoiled tiger.

He slithered down a bit on the bed, his eyes still on Castiel's hand. He didn't think about what Sammy would think if he saw him staring at the male angel. He heard someone clearing his throat, he looked around but Sam still wasn't in the room. He looked at Cas, and he saw the pair of blue eyes examining him. Cas went on with the unbuttoning but his eyes weren't on the buttons any longer, they were on Dean. He was watching him while the hunter was staring at his eyes like Bambi at the shotgun.

Castiel slowly licked his lips then bit on his lower lip. His eyes didn't move from Dean. The hunter stood up from the bed with determined steps he walked over to the stripping angel. He looked into the blue eyes while his hands gripped the shirt under Castiel's hands. With a wild motion he ripped apart the wet cloth, his gaze shifted down to Castiel's chest while his hands were sliding up on his hot skin. From the angel's side he slowly slid his fingers up the hard chest, his thumbs caressing the nipples for awhile as they went over them. His hands were on the angel's shoulders now, pushing the shirt down to the carpet, but they didn't stop. One went to Castiel's neck then to his hair, grabbing onto it, pulling the angel's head a bit back, revealing the delicate skin, giving access to Dean's lips to caress it, to lick it. The other hand went to the angel's back, over his projecting shoulder blades, leaving red nail-marks everywhere.

When Dean bit into Castiel's flesh, he heard the angel moan and felt his hands immediately going to the hunter's back and neck, pulling him closer in every way they could. He was aware of the rock-hard manhood pushing against his own erection, but he just didn't wanted to think about it, or else he would come too early in his pants. He took a deep breath to calm himself a bit and he smelled the spilled coffee.

His green eyes met with the ocean blue ones and he slowly knelt down in front of Castiel. His hands were holding the angel's hips, fingers digging into the flesh. Still looking at Castiel's eyes he touched his lips to the coffee covered body. When Castiel closed his eyes in pleasure, dropping his head back, Dean's tongue came out and he licked the coffee off of the warm skin. He began removing all of the coffee, using only his lips and tongue, and according to Castiel's moan it was a very good way of cleaning someone's skin.

Castiel didn't know what to do with his hands, so one went to his own hair the other gripped into Dean's short brown mane. When Dean bit wildly into his flesh, leaving marks there, he groaned passionately and raised Dean's head up by his hair. The green eyes made him shiver, or maybe it was the two hands which went leisurely to his ass.

Dean seized the tight ass while his lips returned to the licking. He was now below Castiel's belly, trying to defeat a strong urge that wanted him to go even further down, right to the proudly protruding cock. His lower lips were brushing the angel's pants, his tongue slipping under the fabric curiously; he wanted to know if Castiel tasted the same there.

The angel pushed his hips forward, his legs shaking slightly because of Dean's touch on the back of his thighs. The hunter moaned into his skin then bit it again hard. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Castiel's stomach while his hand slid up on the side of the angel's thigh, then went to his cock. He stroked him through the thin fabric of the pants and Castiel was moaning over him incessantly. He gave tiny kisses to the warm skin then...

"Dean!"

He opened his eyes. He was sitting on the side of the bed. Castiel still half-naked a few meters away holding the shirt he had gotten from Sammy. Both of them were looking straight at him, fortunately not noticing his erection.

"Are you okay, Dean? I called for you three times at least." Sam said, concerned.

"Y-yeah, 'course...I was just... deeply lost in my thoughts..." He was still a bit dizzy.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Castiel asked, putting on the shirt.

"Yep." He answered easily.

_Hell no._ He thought desperately, lying down on the bed to his stomach. He moaned into his pillow when he heard Castiel's words.

"I think I may need new pants, too. These are covered with coffee."

_Yeah, me too..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even mind me. I'm a coffee-lover.


	5. 6. Massage

"Cas, what's up with you? You seem so tense lately."

"I am losing too much grace Dean. I cannot kill demons anymore with my bare hands, I need the knife or a spell like you. I have to fight them and..."

"They seem too strong?" Dean asked concerned about his angel.

"Not yet but, at this rate, they will be and then..." Castiel tilted his head down, avoiding Dean's look, pretending to examine the ugly carpet of the motel room.

"Then what?" Dean frowned. He knew what Cas was talking about but he didn't wanted to believe it.

"Then I will not be useful to you anymore..." Castiel answered almost whispering.

"What? Cas, don't be such a fool! Even if you lose all your grace and become a human..." He stepped closer to the angel. With two fingers, he raised his head by his chin and looked into the ocean eyes. "...you will be our friend. That won't change no matter what. Got it?"

"Y-yes, I got it." Finally Cas smiled a bit. "But then..." His small smile disappeared again, leaving only sadness behind. "But then I could get hurt... Even last time we fought..." Cas' voice trailed off into silence as he looked away again.

"Cas, listen. If you become a human, then you...well you will be a human, like Sammy and me. Do you really think that we would think less about you if you were the same as us? You would still be able to fight, it's just... I would have to look after you as well, not just after Sammy, 'kay?" Dean smiled at Cas. "And what did you mean by 'even last time we fought'? Did you get injured?"

"Well, it isn't so serious..."

"Where?" Dean interrupted him, moving his hands over Castiel's chest _. Fuck, the guy has a great body...!_ He thought as he felt the muscles under his fingers.

"My shoulder. It still hurts. A demon hit me there a few times and now it is not working properly."

"Where? Here or..." Dean asked, touching the edge of the angel' shoulder.

"No, closer to my neck."

Dean stepped a bit closer to Cas as his right hand slid to the base of Castiel's neck. He pressed his fingers into the aching muscle and started rubbing it slightly. "Here?"

"Ahh, yes. There..."

"'Kay then. Come over here Cas." Dean said sitting down to the edge of the bed, pointing between his legs. "Sit down."

"Why?" Castiel asked surprised.

"You'll see, just sit down. And put your coat down. Don't look at me like that, just do as I say." He ordered impatiently.

Castiel obediently sat down between the hunter's legs.

"I'm goin' to rub your shoulders a bit. This is gonna make it better. Believe me, Sammy and me do this all time."

His hands went to Castiel's shoulder. He massaged it careful at first, he wanted Cas to get used to the touch but after a while he continued harder, his fingers pressed into Castiel's flesh, rubbing the pain away.

Castiel hissed loudly so he stopped.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No! This feels good." Cas responded in a low voice.

"'Right then..." Dean smiled and continued the caressing.

A few minutes later a quiet moan left Castiel's lips. Dean didn't believe it at first but then he heard it again. And again.

The angel was moaning under his hands, louder with every passing second. He closed his eyes and swallowed his own harsh groans back.

"Do you like this, Castiel?"

"Ahh,..y-yes. I like it very mh-much. Your hands... so s-strong..." The angel's voice broke, his tone full with lust.

"Fuck Cas..." Dean gasped as he stopped the rubbing. He looked down; his erection stood proudly inside his pants. If Cas turned around now...

"Deaan! Please...don't stop!" The angel begged as he felt the missing hands.

"Okay Cas, just..." He ran his fingers through his hair. _Fuck, this is gonna be a really bad idea... but I want it so fuckin' much..._ "Just take off your shirt. It will get wrinkled under my fingers..."

Castiel hands moved quickly to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the angel's shoulder as the white shirt slid down on his back, revealing the delicate pale skin he wanted to see so much again.

Castiel leaned back on the bed and relaxed. On the other hand Dean's whole body tensed by the sight of his half naked angel between his legs.

Dean slowly placed his hands back on Castiel. As his fingers ran over the silky skin, he closed his eyes. When he first touched the bare and warm flesh, an electric shock went through him.

As he began rubbing again, the angel's loud moans came back as well. Castiel really liked every touch he got and when Dean pressed a sensitive spot, his head fell back.

"Ahh...yeah! That feels so good, Dean...!"

Dean groaned as he felt the angel's head pushing into his cock. Castiel moved his head a bit in pleasure, giving Dean an incredible feeling. His erection was pulsing; it was so hard it actually hurt to him. His own head fell back as well, he moaned inaudibly.

He had to stop this, he had to stop touching Castiel, or else he would jump on him, pinning him to the ground.

He forced his hands to stop.

"'kay, Cas. That's it. Hope you feel better now." He said, his voice hoarse and deep. He got up from the bed and moved further away from Cas, turning his back on him.

"Dean... Could you...Please could you go on?"

_Fuckfuckfuck..._

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, Cas." He said standing at the bathroom door _. At least it won't be if you don't want to be raped._ "I think I'll just have a shower now." He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"But...why?" He could almost see the angel standing out there confused, not knowing what he did.

_Why not? Because I might fuck you, Cas. That's why..._ He thought desperately.


	6. 5. Ice-cream

"Damn it's freaking hot out here!" Dean sighed as he refilled the Impala's tank. He loved his car, he really loved this beauty, but he had to admit she ate a lot.

While driving they couldn't feel the heat because all of the windows were rolled down and, considering he never kept to the speed limit, that meant that there was a great breeze in the car.

He looked around as the gas was pouring into the tank. They were in the middle of nowhere. Exactly there. He couldn't see anything else just little brown hills, sand, cacti, sand, the gray road and a bit more sand. The heat was unbearable, the air wasn't moving, there were no clouds in the sky, not even a huge tree providing a cool shadow to rest in. Not that it was much cooler in the shadows. It wasn't. But still. No place to hide.

Sweat streamed down his back, he pulled the shirt further away from his skin but it wasn't helping. And when Castiel got out of the car the heat just rose a couple more degrees.

The former angel was sweating too. He had already gotten rid of his trench coat and suit jacket and his blue tie hung loosely around his neck, his white shirt stuck to his body.

"I cannot bear this much heat." He complained, stretching out. As an angel he didn't feel the temperature but now as a human he must have been having a hard time getting used to it.

"Ah yeah, I hate it too." A quite click indicated that the tank was full. "Why don't you have a look around while I'm paying... Maybe there's an oasis behind the station." Dean suggested, grinning. "You know, with a little blue lake, lots of trees, delicious food everywhere..."

"Oases are found in deserts. We are not in a desert. And I doubt there are hamburger-trees growing on Earth. Knowing your taste I assume that would be "delicious food" to you."

Dean's grin turned into a satisfied smirk. "Cas, you'd be surprised if you knew what I find delicious nowadays..." he said quietly, looking him over from top to toe. This glance once gave chills to every woman who was in the same room as Dean. But now only one person had the pleasure of getting this look from the hunter but it had no effect on him at all. At least Dean hadn't discovered any. No matter how hard he tried.

When he stepped inside the gas station's gray walls, the difference was almost tangible. The air-conditioning must have been working on high because the air was much cooler in there. He ambled around the little store for a while enjoying the pleasant temperature. His eyes stuck on the fridge.

A bottle of ice-cold beer.

That was exactly what he was looking for. But when he stood before the fridge he saw something else on the bottom shelf he wanted much more than a beer.

Ice cream.

"Great," he mumbled, grabbing the last two pieces. Sam was still sleeping in the back of the Impala, he wouldn't need one now.

The grey haired man smiled at him. "It's hot out there, right boy?" he said while totaling the order.

"Unbelievably hot." Dean nodded giving him the cash. "Keep the change," he smiled and turned around.

As he stepped outside, a long sigh escaped his mouth.

"So freaking hot..." He murmured opening the ice cream wrapper with his teeth.

He walked around the station searching for Castiel. He found him in the back, just standing, hands in his pockets, his face tilted towards the bright sky, his eyes closed as if he was recharging his energy or something.

When Dean was close enough he spoke up.

"This was all created by my Father." He opened his eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." Dean agreed and he wasn't even lying. The view was really nice when you saw it for the first time. But driving trough it for days made it a little... boring.

"But clearly Father was not feeling the heat as well." Cas sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Here, ice cream." He smiled as he held the sweetness out to Cas.

Cas frowned his eyebrows as he opened it. Slowly he brought it to his mouth and bit off a small piece.

"Mmmmm... it's cold," he moaned.

"It's called ICE cream, Cas. What did you expect? But don't bite it, lick. It will last much longer." Dean said, not without any ulterior motives.

And of course Castiel did exactly as he suggested. His lips parted and his pink tongue came out and slid along the ice-cream slowly.

Oh SHIT! This was a terrible idea..., Dean thought. Never in his life would he forget this one single moment. He took a deep breath as his eyes followed the movements of Cas's tongue again.

"This is really delicious. What is this taste?" Castiel asked, savoring the ice cream.

"Pineapple, I think," Dean answered.

They stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, admiring the scenery and enjoying that bit of coldness in the middle of the hot day.

Actually Dean didn't admire the view. He didn't even see the sand or the hills far away. He was staring at them, yes, but didn't see them. Because the only thing that was in his mind, was still his best friend's lips and tongue as they discovered the ice cream.

He slid the sweetness into his mouth trying to concentrate on the landscape or anything else. His tongue went numb from the cold but he didn't care. He enjoyed every bit of it.

"Oh...!" he heard then, Cas's voice sounding surprised. Dean looked down just in time to see the rest of Cas's ice cream melt down on the ground.

"Damn..." Cas murmured, shaking the white cream from his fingers.

Castiel was looking at him, his pupils were small because of the bright light so his eyes appeared to be an ocean of blue, nothing else. His face showed great sadness, he was like a kid whose toy had been taken away. He didn't say a word just stared at Dean, not knowing what to do now.

Dean knew he couldn't go back for another ice cream, these were the last ones, but he didn't have the heart to look in Cas's eyes and keep eating his thousandth ice cream when Cas couldn't even have a whole first one.

"Here's mine." He said, looking into the dark blue eyes.

"I won't eat your ice cream, Dean." The ex-angel wanted to sound determined but Dean could hear the desire in his voice.

"Look Cas, it's okay. I ate at least a thousand ice creams in my life and you know... I don't even like pineapple that much..." He stated and he was pretty sure Cas wouldn't buy it. And, judging by his face, he indeed, did not. But Dean didn't give up. He gazed at Cas from one eye to the other.

The hunter swallowed hard when Cas's hand went around his on the stick. He wasn't thinking that it would happen like... this. Castiel should have taken the ice cream out of his hand, not begin to lick it while it's still in his hand. Damn it! Not good. So not good.

Cas stepped a bit closer and leaned over the ice cream. Dean watched him as he opened his mouth a bit then closed it again. The thought 'Not good' rushed through his mind again, because he knew exactly what was coming. He was sure about what Cas wanted to do but knowing himself well enough he was completely sure it was a really bad idea. It was hard enough for him to hold himself back when they were playing pool or when he was giving Cas a massage, so if he took that damn ice cream into his mou-

Fuck.

Dean's mind froze as he saw Castiel's lips going around the tip of the ice cream and then sliding down it.

He wanted to let go of the stick, he wanted to run away because he felt he couldn't take responsibility for his actions anymore. But Castiel's finger's tightened on his and he knew when he looked in Cas's eyes that his face mirrored fear. He was terrified of what he might do to the ex-angel, things Cas didn't want, which could ruin their friendship.

Then Cas took the whole ice cream into his mouth again, while his eyes were focused on Dean's, and the hunter forgot everything, his brain just turned off and his eyes could only move between the former angel's lips and eyes.

Castiel took the ice cream out of his mouth then skimmed it over and over with his tongue. Dean imagined how it would feel if Cas wasn't doing that with the ice cream but with something else. For example with his cock, which was already half hard from what he was seeing and it seemed like it would get only harder and harder with every lick Castiel made on the sweetness.

"Cas..." he mumbled, trying to stop this, trying to stop the man he wanted so much, because this was wrong. Castiel couldn't know how this affected Dean and the hunter knew he couldn't hold himself back for long. He really didn't want to force anything on Castiel and he was pretty sure that kissing, and most likely thrusting into his tight ass, wasn't what Castiel wanted. It was only Dean's desire.

Dean lost all of his common sense when Castiel, still looking into his eyes, started moaning with the whole ice cream in his mouth. As he pulled the stick slowly out of his mouth just to drive it gently back again little feverish noises came out of his throat.

Dean's erection became visible under his belt. A huge mound showed how much he enjoyed every second of Cas's show. He couldn't help it, he stepped closer to the other man and pushed the ice cream deeper between his lips.

Castiel's eyes widened and for a second Dean could swear he saw a little smirk on his face.

The groans coming from deep in the ex-angel's throat became a bit louder when Castiel scraped his teeth gently over the surface of the ice cream as he pulled it out of his mouth.

Dean growled as well and the beast inside him was like a tiger. It was just waiting for a tiny chance, just one tiny mistake, which would let him free.

Castiel licked his lips and then he cleaned the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licked that too.

"Dean...?" He asked, when he saw that the hunter wasn't moving. He couldn't move actually.

Then, all of a sudden, Dean threw away what was left of the ice cream and grabbed Cas's shirt, pulling him closer, only millimeters away from his chest. His right hand went into Cas's hair, he seized his mane, making his head tilt to the right.

Castiel grunted as he felt the minor pain but beside that he remained silent. Dean's left hand slid to the ex-angel's side and his finger's clenched around the soft fabric of his still damp shirt.

He stepped as close as possible to Castiel. He was sure the man clearly felt his erection pressed tightly to his thigh.

Dean's lips skimmed over the exposed skin of Cas's neck, then without any warning he bit into the salty skin. Not so gently.

He felt a bit of satisfaction when he heard Castiel's harsh and painful groan but this also woke him up. When he opened his eyes he finally came to senses. He realized what he was doing and also heard his ragged breathing. And Cas's too.

He leaned into Castiel's ear, brushing the sensitive skin with his lips.

"Watch yourself Castiel, or I might hurt you." He whispered roughly then turned around. Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards the Impala.


	7. 4. Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to those, who did crazy things while being drunk... ;)

Castiel was drunk.

He didn't get just a bit squiffy, he was _really_ drunk. He couldn't even stand still in the motel doorway.

Dean stared at him for minutes, not knowing whether to cry or laugh at his friend. While he just stood there, blinking often, Sammy rushed to the door and helped him in. His brother reached under Cas's arm, trying to hold him steady until they reached the bed. The beast in the Dean groaned angrily, it almost hurt to him to see his angel in Sam's arms. But fortunately the moment went by and a minute later Castiel sat down gently on the bed and Sam stepped back.

An incredulous smile played on Sam face, as if he couldn't believe what he was looking at. Castiel, drunk, for the second time in his life. Dean wondered why this happened, but Sam asked the question before he had the chance to.

"Okay, Cas. What the hell happened?" Sam couldn't stop smiling.

"I bought a bottle of... I think it was called Tequila." Castiel laid back, loosening his tie a bit.

_At least he has_ _good taste..._

"Ahh...This is not good." Castiel hissed, getting up quickly, holding his head with both hands. "I feel...dizzy?"

"Yeah, that would be about right..." Sam laughed, driving a hand through his hair.

"Sam, go and get some aspirins and a few beers, he'll need those tomorrow." Dean shook his head while giving the orders, then he threw the car keys to Sam and waited until he heard the door closing behind his brother.

As he was an expert, he knew exactly what Cas needed. The only problem was he wasn't sure how he would manage it.

He stepped in front of Cas. When he looked down and Cas looked up at him, a sudden rush of emotions went through him. He wanted to caress the black curls and he wanted to kiss the man in front of him so badly it caused actual pain in his heart.

He squatted, putting a hand on Castiel's thigh, and tried hard to suppress his feelings.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently, thumbs caressing Castiel.

"I feel like I was flying and didn't see the meteor coming at me then, after smashing into it, I started falling down, spinning the whole way. And my head hurts." He paused for a moment and Dean could almost see him running through the list of complaints, "And my legs won't do what I tell them to do." Castiel mumbled and Dean couldn't help but smile. Castiel wasn't making much sense, but at least he had understood the question.

He stood up and reached a hand out to Cas.

"Come on, get up! You, my friend, are going into the shower."

"Shower? I'm not...dirty."

_Hell you aren't Cas. All anyone has to do is look at you... Or maybe you just cause dirty thoughts in others..._

"No, you're not dirty Cas, but a shower will refresh you a little, you know. Clear you head."

"Oh..." Cas accepted the hand and got up.

As soon as he was on feet he began to sway, his balance was as precarious as a new-born reindeer's. Dean slid his hand around Castiel's waist and he felt a heavy arm on his shoulder.

They walked towards the bathroom, moving step by step, slowly and carefully. Castiel was heavy and he hadn't been lying when he'd said that his legs were not doing what he told them. They arrived safely in the room and Dean leaned Cas against the wall while he turned on the water.

"Get undressed!" He said and he forced his mind NOT to think of anything else but setting the perfect temperature of the running water.

He heard Cas kicking off his shoes and when he turned back he could see him trying to get rid of his second sock, leaning against the wall, still balancing like an acrobat on a tightrope.

When the sock finally landed on the ground, not too far away from its mate, Castiel threw himself back against the tiles. His head fell back to rest against the cold wall, he took deep breaths, which sounded a bit too loud to Dean, even with the water still running behind him.

"This is hard..." Cas groaned, almost inaudibly.

Dean looked at Cas, examining his short black hair, lips, closed eyes, lips, his bristly jaw, moving Adam's apple and again, the lips. Just fucking kissable.

_Bad idea._

He knew he'd had a lot of extremely bad ideas in the past couple of weeks but, at the moment, he didn't care. He stepped closer.

"Your water's ready."

Castiel watched Dean behind his half lidded eyes. His gaze shifted from the hunter's leg, up to his hip, taking its time as it passed over Dean's groin, then moving up again to his chest and finally settled on his face. Dean was surprised to see that his eyes mirrored the exact expression that his usually held when he was staring at a freshly made cherry pie.

Cas pushed himself away from the wall, trying to unknot his tie, but his fingers weren't doing what they were told either, so Dean stepped even closer and helped him. Because he was such a nice guy, he was just helping his friend... that's all it was, really.

He was sure, his friend was trying to look in his eyes, but he didn't dare look up. He was just too close to those hypnotizing blue eyes and he remembered well, how it ended the last time he was this close to Castiel.

His fingers slid to the first button of Cas's shirt, and a second later, moved down to the next and so on. Castiel didn't speak a word, didn't move, the only thing he did was breathe. His chest rose and fell under Dean's gentle touch.

Dean pulled the shirt out of the black pants, and when the last button was undone his hands went under the white shirt. He closed his eyes as his palm was slid slowly upwards on the smooth skin, as finger's running over the hard muscles and the silky nipples. He reached Castiel's shoulder and the shirt fell to their feet.

He stepped a bit closer and looked at the door behind Castiel, not daring to take his eyes off of it while unbuttoning the black belt, because he hated himself.

This man before him was his friend, who was drunk and not fully conscious and Dean was taking advantage of him. He touched him ways he could only dream about and if he was lucky, Castiel wouldn't even remember this, but if he did, Dean could expect at least a punch or worse. Because if Castiel wasn't drunk, Dean was sure positive, he would push him away right now, hit him, yell at him.

But Cas was drunk enough to let Dean do whatever he wanted. And no matter how good it felt to be so close to Cas, Dean hated himself when his three fingers slid between Castiel's pants and boxers to undo the button on his slacks. His hands were shaking too much and this little act took him more time than it should have.

Or maybe it wasn't because of his hands; maybe it was because of Castiel. When his fingers first came into contact with him, Cas responded by laying his head on Dean's shoulder, his breath warming his neck as his hands went to Dean's side, gripping onto his black shirt tightly.

Maybe the shaking in Dean's hands was caused by Cas's luscious lips, grazing over his ear.

"Dean..." Castiel whispered, oh so lightly, and he felt the lips forming the letters of his name, hot air touched his skin, and he almost came in his pants from the sensation alone, it was too much, devastating.

Cas's mouth moved a bit and it wasn't just Dean' hands shaking anymore, now his legs were trembling as well. He almost collapsed when he felt the hot, wet lips kissing his neckline. The tiny noises the lips created made him deaf, or at least he couldn't hear the rushing water anymore.

_Oh shit._

His eyes shut tightly; he tilted his head towards Cas's, moaning as he felt the velvet, wet tongue on his neck, teeth scraping over sensitive skin. Small gasping noises left his mouth as Castiel sucked on his skin.

_Oh sh..._

Sucking lips trailing up on his neckline then his jaw.

_Oh..._

Soft lips coming closer and closer to his own, he heard ragged breathing, maybe his own, maybe Cas's. His head felt dizzy and foggy, but he clearly felt the lips begin to nibble on his own...

_Oh yeah_ _..._

He kissed back, forcefully. His hands entwined in Cas's soft black mane, gripping. He moaned when Castiel's tongue thrust into his mouth and his swirled around it, sucking, tasting Castiel and the tequila he'd drunk. This reminded him that one of them was drunk, one of them was not thinking straight, and Dean became desperate. He couldn't stop, he didn't want to but he knew he had to.

And then, right before he could push Castiel away he felt a hand, gripping his ass hard, pulling their bodies as close as possible. Dean groaned loudly, as he felt Cas's hard erection pressing into his, and he rubbed his cock against it, moaning wildly, kissing fervently.

"Y... You're drunk..." he murmured roughly, because he knew he had to do something, had to make this stop, because this was wrong, completely wrong and still he loved it too much, every bit of it.

"Am I?" And indeed, Castiel sounded like he was perfectly sober, but that was impossible wasn't it?

But Dean didn't have time to think, Castiel pushed him backwards, right under the shower.

They didn't stop kissing, not for even a second. They were wild and ardent. They were kissing water drops from each other's lips as they sucked or bit passionately, hardly having time to breathe.

Dean was lost in the sensations but he couldn't shut out that hateful but honest voice, which kept whispering that he was taking advantage of Cas, he was using him to satisfy his own desires and he didn't have the right to do that.

He felt awful because of that, he almost cried from the hatred, but he couldn't stop kissing him. He was desperate to touch Castiel, to feel him all around himself, moving on his cock, driving his manhood deeper inside him, moaning feverishly from the pleasure and with every passing second he just wanted more, a lot more. Everything.

His hands were roaming over Castiel's naked chest, holding him as close as possible, when he heard his car. He didn't know how he was capable of hearing it, when he didn't really hear anything else just his rumbling heartbeat.

"We... have to stop..." he groaned and he still couldn't stop kissing Castiel. His tongue was in Cas's hot and wet mouth when he turned them around and crushed Cas to the wall, biting his lips harder, more desperately.

He heard the door of the motel open up then close loudly, he almost cried out from the frustration he felt. There were just too many emotions in him, he couldn't deal with them one by one, but all of them together were overwhelming at the time. And he couldn't stop, he kept touching Castiel, scratching more wildly, leaving red marks on the previously untouched body and he knew, though he didn't feel it yet, that under his shirt he was full of marks too, and he already loved them.

He leaned his forehead against Castiel's, they were both breathing fast and hard, gasping for a little air, and still they couldn't stop kissing, they were giving tiny kisses to the each other's lips.

"I _really_...need...to go..." Dean said, his voice almost inaudible, just a rough moan.

"Stay." Castiel answered, and his right hand slid down to Dean's erection, skimming over it once, twice, making it clear what he had in mind.

Dean groaned, loud and husky, as his lips closed over Cas's, his tongue thrusting in and out.

And then, he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and without any hesitation he turned around, and rushed out, pulling Sam with him.

"He's having a shower now. When he's done, tuck him in bed, and let him sleep." He ordered, almost tearing the car keys out of Sammy's hand. "Tomorrow, when he wakes up, give him two aspirin and a beer!" he said, dashing out of the room.

"But Dean, why are..." he didn't hear his brother, he was already in the car, driving away from the motel.

He was driving for half an hour when his head finally cleared enough and he realized his clothes were dripping wet. He parked the car in the middle of nowhere and leaned back against the seat.

He hated himself. What he did was unforgivable. It didn't matter what Cas did, he was drunk and we all do crazy things when we're drunk. But he was sober; he didn't have any excuse for what he had done. He rubbed his face and hit the wheel and a moment later, then felt sorry about doing it, this was his baby after all.

His cock was still as hard as steel, arching for any touch. But he didn't touch himself, not after _this_. Not after he'd felt Castiel's hands over it. He wished for a moment that they could finish what they'd started, that Castiel could reach inside his pants, gripping his cock, seizing it hard. His hips bucked up, he was gasping and he almost came as the fabric shifted against his sensitive skin.

Then he realized what he was fantasizing about and he regretted all.

"Dammit! I'm such a bastard." he yelled, shoving his head back, rubbing it with his palms. His fingers rushed over his lips, then came back and he started caressing his swollen lips gently with the tip of his thumb, while trying to figure out what the hell he should do now.

He could still taste Cas.

o.O.o

He went back the next morning.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam greeted him.

"How are you?" Dean ignored his brother and walked to Cas.

"I'm fine, thanks. My head hurts but Sam says it will go away soon. Look Dean... I want to tell you, how incredibly sorry I am for anything I did yesterday."

"You what?" Dean asked, sudden pain in his chest.

"Sam told me, that yesterday, when he got back, he only saw you, rushing out of the bathroom and he also said you looked very upset. I don't know what happened, what I might have said or did, but I'm utterly sorry." Castiel said, barely looking at Dean's eyes as he spoke, except when he apologized.

The pain in his chest got much worse when he replied in an easy voice, "Come on Cas! Nothing happened!" He forced a fake smile on his face. "If you're okay, let's get going. I think I found a job for us in the papers this morning."

"But Dean... where have you been all night?" Castiel looked at him, eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"Oh, I saw how much fun you had with Mr Tequila so I went out to meet him myself." And this wasn't even a lie. He wished he had been as drunk as Castiel because he needed to forget, but he couldn't.

That would be best, to forget everything. Every kiss and every touch. Every wild, raw bite and rough moan. His hand slid to the red mark on his neck that he had discovered this morning, and he looked into the deep, blue eyes.

Forget; as if nothing had ever happened.


	8. 3. Apprentice

Dean had to read every line at least four times when finally he understood that this text was completely useless for him. He turned a few pages then started reading again. His fingers moved to his neck, searching unconsciously for the spot, he was touching the whole morning. He could read the first half of the sentence before his thumb find the hickey on the base of his neck then his mind shut down again and he couldn't concentrate on the book anymore.

He was back at the motel, right under the shower with Cas, kissing, biting, hands caressing and in his fantasies he went to those places where he never were before, touching hard, silk covered member, not just with his hands, but also with his tongue…

"Shit…" He groaned, as he noticed he almost ripped out a few pages from the book, because he was holding it so strong.

He rubbed his forehead and leaned back on the comfortable library chair. He spent the whole morning here, reading all he could find about unusual death in the local history and supernatural creatures which may cause the unnatural events he read on the papers this morning. Sam was doing the same thing, only he was at a Net Café or something, where he could use WiFi, searching through the internet about the same topic, trying to find out who was killing the local women. Unfortunately this little library didn't have computer access so they had to split up.

Dean looked around searching for someone. He found his man a few meters away, at the back of a line, reading something, concentrating hard.

When he was young, he did have sometimes sex in libraries. He liked the feeling that someone might walk on them and also, the peace and quite here. If he had sex in a library he had to be very careful, he had to hold himself back, he couldn't be so vocal, so loud as he usually was during sex, he had to shut up and be as silent as possible. And it was hard for him. Maybe that was why he liked it so much.

He looked around again but this time he didn't just watched the few people walking around or reading but actually considered how far away they were, what might be the chances that they'd walk on them if he just went to Castiel and have some hot, fierce enthusiastic but silent sex with him under the last shelf of, let's say, ' _XIX. Century Romantic Literature; Byron, Coleridge, Wordsworth, etc'_.

Even thought the environment suggested that he and Cas could easily do the mentioned action, he didn't moved. He still wasn't sure how the angel would handle a conversation starting with, " _Hey Cas, I have an erection every time I see you because I can't think of anything else when you're around just to how much I wanna thrust into you're hard ass. You don't mind, do you?"_ Yes, they did kiss last night, and it was one hell of a kiss, but Castiel was drunk. Dean could remember at least fifty things he wished he hadn't done in his life while being drunk so there was a chance that Castiel, while being drunk _second_ time in his whole existence, did something he didn't really want to do, or only want to do it because of curiosity. So maybe this wasn't really the conversation either of them wanted right now. As far as Dean knew, Cas was still a virgin, and most probably just got his first kiss last night.

This thought again, made his mind wander far away from monsters and killed women, because he just had to wonder how incredibly talented Cas could be in sex if that kiss yesterday was really his first one. Because that was indeed one hell of a kiss. Just perfect.

When Dean realized that Castiel just got his most probably first kiss and he didn't even remember he became a bit sad. First kisses, even if this sounded a bit soppy, were things people should remember. Half of him wanted to make Cas remember of what had happened under the shower, tell him how ardent he was, how eager he was to make Dean stay. But the other half of him, that half who still felt awkward and, yes, even guilty of the situation, wanted to burry the memory deep under the surface.

Interesting, he never felt guilty over kissing someone before. Maybe it was because this really meant something to him. He couldn't deny it anymore, no matter how much he wanted. He knew if he ever in his life could touch Castiel in the ways he wanted right now, he would never let him go again. Even after this one kiss, when he looked at other women, really pretty women in fact, he didn't feel that tingling in his stomach anymore. He looked at them, noted their beauty and that was all. But when he looked at Castiel, at his so well-known face, he felt the tingling, not just in his stomach but also lower, and he could almost see the Beast living inside him, pacing like an imprisoned tiger in his cage. All that, just by looking at Cas's face. He didn't dare to think about what could happen if Cas was lying under him… naked.

He had to shift in the seat to adjust his tight jeans. They started getting way too thigh _again_. Dean started to wonder how many times he could have an erection before simply coming to his pants just by looking at Cas's ass.

And it wasn't just the handsome face or the great body, not even the firm ass and long limbs. The whole guy was like a magnet to him and he really couldn't resist for much more. Now, as he was over the denial-part of his… crush, he could easily remember when this whole thing started. It wasn't actually in the bar with that asshole guy, but about a month before. When he was badly injured and Castiel, grabbing him before falling to the ground, held him in his arms, strongly but still gently. He still didn't understood how was that possible, but he knew at that moment that even though he had been at the edge of loosing his consciousness Castiel easily handled his weight however Dean couldn't feel any pain while being between the strong arms.

_It felt like home_ , he remembered back. Any maybe it was. It should have been. Anyway, what he felt around Cas surely wasn't just lust but something deeper. Not simply friendship because you didn't really want to go to bed with your best friend, asking him to hold you tight, whisper gentle, quiet words to you until you can get the sleep your body craved for so long. No, you ask your friend to get drunk with you, or help you get sleeping pills if you don't have to cash for it, but you don't do cuddling. At least he didn't.

So what was Cas to him? The Love Of His Life? His Happily Ever After? Sounded sloppy _and_ a bit ironic with an apocalypse happening right around them.

He looked at the man who occupied his mind recently.

Castiel looked like he was lost in the book he was reading but then he raised his gaze, his eyes turned right at Dean like he'd feel that he was watched. He closed the book he was holding and put it back to the shelf, already taking out another one. Curiously he opened it up somewhere and started reading.

Dean stood up. He knew that recently his mind was way too filled with Cas, so he couldn't concentrate on the book he had to read. Maybe after talking a bit to Cas, it'd be better. After passing denial, he really should stop lying to himself as well…

Castiel turned away from him, so he didn't noticed as he stepped behind him. Peeping over his shoulders, Dean looked at the book Castiel was so interested in. His jaw fell open. It wasn't a book about supernatural creatures or local history or anything related to their work for that matter.

"What _the hell_ are you reading, Cas?"

"Dean!" Cas cried out closing the book right away. "I didn't hear you coming."

"Obviously you didn't. Because if you do, I'm sure you won't let me read into that book. Give it to me."

Castiel held the book like a child holds his most important treasure when someone wants to take it away: pressed firmly to his chest with two hands, close to his heart.

"No." Came a juvenile reaction.

"Castiel. Give it me." Dean reached his hand and he knew he was going to get the book, because Cas didn't really have anything to lose. Dean saw the title and he could find another copy easily in the library. That was a different question if he would ever dare to go to the librarian and ask her help to find the book.

Castiel, slowly and carefully as possible, placed the simple white volume into his hand and stepped a bit back. Dean expected him to run away but as they stood at the back of the line, there where no place for Cas to go.

Dean opened the book where it was opened before. He looked at the pages then back at Castiel. Then back at the pages.

It was an old, _how to have sex_ book. Not like a Kama Sutra or something, more like the version read by seven years old kids, who doesn't even understand what they see but still find it extremely funny because of the ridiculous illustrations and "filthy" descriptions which were actually not even filthy at all.

The main title of the chapter Castiel was reading was ' _Self pleasuring_ '. Just like that, Dean's body heat started rising.

"Why would you read something like _this_?" He asked suspiciously. He really didn't know what kind of answer he wanted to hear.

When he didn't hear any kind of answer, he looked up. The look on Castiel's face said something like _'You really cannot be that stupid Dean. What do you think why did I read it.'_ Or maybe just _'Piss off.'_ He couldn't decide.

"You can't be serious. What on earth do you want to learn from a book like this?" He asked waving with the mentioned book.

"Information." Castiel said simply.

"From a book? Specially from a book like this?" Dean raised the book up one more time before shoving it to the bottom shelf, murmuring something about 'fire' and 'burn'.

"Look Dean," Castiel lowered his voice, he was almost whispering. He sounded desperate. "I feel this urge in me and I need information about how to… ease it…"

"But… from a book?"

"Where else could I get information about _this_ particular topic?" Cas snapped angry.

"I don't know, use your instincts as every other man does!"

"Let me remind you Dean, that in the past few thousands years I was an _angel_. I do _not_ have these kinds of instincts." Cas explained as if talking to a child.

"Oh… well… But still, com'on Cas…" Dean groaned with a painful face, pointing down at the ominous book. "That's just so…"

"Oh yeah, I should have just asked you."

Dean's eyes snapped back at Cas. They get a bit too close to that welcoming topic he was thinking about a few minutes earlier. Maybe Cas could actually handle that kind of topic quite well… At least much better than Dean ever thought…

He remained in silence for a few seconds then his mouth opened by itself.

"Maybe you should have."

He could clearly see as Castiel blushed. He thought it was because of his answer. However it turned out that Cas had something more blushing to say.

"Then show it to me."

"Cas, did you just ask me to…"

"Yes, I did." Cas cut in, not even letting Dean finish. Dean had to admit, that was good, because he really didn't know how he wanted to finish that sentence. "These books worth nothing, I need to see it."

"You want me to… to… and you want to watch me while…?" Dean knew his cheeks were way redder than Cas's and also knew that some other changes happened in his body during this short conversation. His jeans became _extremely_ tight.

"Yes." Came a simple, determined answer, which made the hunter's cock jerk in his pants.

"Fuck Cas, you cannot just ask me to…" Dean lowered his voice even more and he was surprised that he still hared it. "… _touch myself_ while you're _watching_ me. You just _can't_ ask that."

The piercing blue eyes drove into his green ones as Castiel spoke up quietly.

"Then touch me."

Now, _that_ was rather something he could do for a friend, wasn't it?

o.O.o

He stood at the motel door, Castiel was already inside. It was still early afternoon, only 3 pm which meant they had three more hours before they had to meet with Sam at the local bar at sixish.

Dean closed the door behind him and turned the key.

This wasn't happening.

He walked to the windows and darkened the room. Next moment he found himself face to face with Cas, a bit too close. But considering where they were heading, there wasn't any 'too close' anymore. But he had to be careful. On the way here, Cas talked him about the 'urge' he felt, Dean knew the feeling very well. Recently he and Sexual Frustration became very good friends.

Anyway, they made an unsaid promise about this wouldn't change their relationship and although Dean promised to himself that he was going to stick to _The Plan_ (it's original title was 'Helping Cas Learn How To Masturbate Without Making It Too Obvious For Him How Much I Want To Make Him Scream Loudly While I Am Thrusting Into His Ass v.1.1 ' but it was too long even in his mind so he made it shorter and called it simply as 'The Plan'), he already knew it was going to be really hard.

"How do you… what shall I do?" Castiel asked anxiously.

_Get naked. Lie down._ _Scream loud._

"You should get off your clothes, if you don't want to mess them up." Dean suggested, but then he realized that that would mean a very naked Castiel next to him. And that was something he definitely wouldn't be able to resist. But then again, he was just about to teach the guy how to jerk off. How would he be able to resist any situation here? "Leave your pants on." He turned after Cass, who nodded and started removing the several layer of upper clothing.

Dean walked to the bathroom and came out with a towel. For Cas's questioning look he only answered, "You gonna need it after you're done."

He sat at the edge of the bed and watched his friend from there as he unbuttoned his shirt. Dean let out a little gasp. That was the first time when _The Plan_ failed. Then Cas kicked down his shoes and socks as well. So did Dean, and when he looked up he could catch the moment when the snow-white shirt slid down from Cas's shoulders, falling silently to the ground. This time, it was a louder groan and _The Plan_ failed the second time.

Castiel sat down next to Dean and gave him a meaningful look.

"You know, you can back off anytime." Dean said gently. "It's okay if you'd rather do this alone."

"This is as well true of you. Just say if you have problems with this, I do understand that what I am asking you to do is quite embarrassing for you."

"Nah, I'm okay with it. I was in much more worse situations, even more times than necessary."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Cas, you can't take advantage of someone, who volunteered…" Dean smiled.

His smile must convince Cas as well, because he took a deep breath and asked, "Alright then, what comes next?''

"Well… I assume you lie down."

Castiel sat back at the other side of the king sized bed and lied down. His hands crossed on his chest, legs crossed at his ankle, head tilted towards Dean, waiting patiently.

Dean changed his position as well. He was lying on his side, leaning on his hand, his right hand free this way, so he could easily reach out for Castiel. He was only inches away from the other man.

"We have two options," the hunter said. "Either I only tell you what to do or I also show it to you. Which one do you want me to…do?"

"The second option, I think." Castiel said hesitantly.

"Alright then… khm… Let's… Let's start, then." When Dean saw Castiel nodding slightly, he went on. "You don't get right to the point, you go slowly. First just get in the right mood, if you're anxious or I dunno, sad, it won't be the same. Close your eyes, try to calm yourself, take some deep breathes, things like this. Okay good," His voice automatically lower after hearing Castiel taking deep breathes just as he told him. "now I'm going to touch you, just barely, lightly and you're going to do the same thing."

His right went over Castiel's peaceful arm, and he brushed his fingers gently over the warm skin. He draw circles, triangles, stripes and every other motives over the white flesh and he saw Cas's left rise over his own chest doing almost the same motions as his fingers. Lightly as their fingers were only feathers, they both caressed Cas's warm body.

"Good, now explore your body, just like this, you have to learn what you like; somewhere you will like it like this, softly, somewhere maybe you would like it a bit harder." Dean watched him as his right hand went up to his neck and with the same pressure they started he stroked his neck. Dean saw the goose bumps rise and fall on Cas's arm every time his fingers brushed the side of his hairline or the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Just by that, Cas breathing fastened a bit, he left his neck and went a bit down to his collarbone, running his fingers over his projecting bones, then suddenly Dean heard a sharp inhale and he saw Cas's fingers found his nipple, the right one at first, two fingers circling around it already.

"Ah, yes your nipples might be pretty sensitive…" He took his pointing finger and thumb into his mouth and wetted them one after the other, then he slid he thumb over Cas's nipple. 'You might like this too…" He said as his wet fingers brushed the pink skin.

He smirked when he heard Cas groan. "Let's see, what you say about a little pain…" He said right before he took the nipple between his two fingers and started rubbing a bit harder after every moan that left Cas's mouth.

"Ahh, this is good…" Cas said between moans.

"It's going to be much better…" Dean smiled as he put Cas's hand over the hard nipple. He let go of Cas and grabbed the sheets instead. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself during this afternoon this much. He kept repeating _The Plan_ in his head but it wasn't really useful as he looked at Castiel.

The man was a good learner. Extremely talented one might say. He was already writhing on the bed, moaning, as one hand was over his nipples, rubbing, caressing, the other explored his body, fingers touching like soft feathers, sliding over hard muscles, soft skin, circling around his belly. Dean really wanted to join, add one more hand to the play or rather a mouth, a hungry one, which could leave wet trails all over the smooth skin.

He reached out his hand but at the last minute he change the direction and instead of Cas's chest he clasped Cas's right and drove it over his pants. "Just gently at first." He whisper as he lowered the hand and shifted it over the clearly visible erection.

Castiel's left still caressing his chest, while his right sliding up and down on his cock was something Dean would never forget. The guy was really hot as he tugged his left leg, already pushing up his hips, pressing it more to his hands. His movements became impatient and before Dean could tell him, his fingers were already undoing the button and the zipper of his pants. But before his hand could go under the fabric, he stopped and looked at Dean. The hunter nodded, "It's okay Cas, do it, touch yourself." _Like I'd touch you,_ he added in his mind.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Cas's hand going under his black pants and dark gray boxers until Cas took his hard erection out from the boxers and Dean saw the pink flesh, surrounded by hesitant fingers because then he closed his eyes tightly and bit into his fist, preventing himself from letting out a very load groan. He could almost hear the Beast groaning and roaring under the surface.

He opened his eyes but left his fist between his teeth, he still needed to repress his harsh moans, because he didn't want _The Plan_ to fail miserably. Because what he saw took away his breath.

Castiel' fingers weren't hesitant anymore; they were ardent and fast as they slid over the rigid cock. Castiel was already wriggling on the bed, he must have been overwhelmed from the intense and new sensations but Dean didn't want him to finish up too early. He touched his chest and warned him, "Cas, slow down a bit. Take it easy…"

Castiel jerked under his touch, but he did slow down as Dean's words found they way through the sick fog in his mind.

"It's good, isn't?" Dean asked huskily. "The way your fingers brush the sensitive surface, you like it don't you?"

"Mmm, yess…" Came a fervent answer as Castiel didn't stop only slowed his movements, so it was like he'd been slowly tortured. "It's like… ahh… I never felt like this before… I want more, although I don't know… ahh… what _more_ is… Dean… please… Tell me what to do…" Castiel begged, his eyes closed from pleasure.

Caressing gently Cas's nipples, he leaned closer to his ear.

"Touch your balls, Cas."

Cas' eyes shot open and unhurriedly his hand slid down to his balls. He hissed when they became in touch. With his left he grasped Dean's hand on his chest, while his right massaged his balls.

Afraid of where his hand might be driven, Dean took it away and placed it at the back of Cas's thigh. Lightly, he slithered his fingers over the soft fabric of the pants, and he heard Cas taking sharp breathes through his gritted teeth. Looked like, he was a good teacher.

He caressed the inner half of Castiel thigh when he saw him sliding his hand back over his cock.

"Wait a sec…" He whispered and turned around to get the lube out from the bottom of the drawer.

"What's that?" Castiel asked him, as he watched Dean's every motion.

"Lube…it helps you to… ehm… you will see."

Dean took Cas's right into his hand and poured some of the transparent liquid to his hand. With two of his fingers he spread it all over Cas's palm. After he was done, he let go of the hand, and watched as Cas studied the fluid.

"It's wet… and warm…" Cas stated before placing his hand back to where it was. He moaned wildly when his hand slid easily up and down on his erection. "Ahh, Dean! This is… much better…ahh…" He sped up again, tucking up both his legs, his hips trying to find a matching rhythm with his hand.

Dean was lost, he couldn't take off his hand from Castiel, and that meant The Plan will fail soon. But he was strong, he could hold on, as he watched Cas he knew it wouldn't take took long anymore…

He leant to Castiel' ear again and started whispering.

"Don't just move your hands up and down, but twist it, and change your speed, don't be too monotone…"

"Show it!" Castiel groaned urging and next moment he grabbed Dean's hand and placed it around his cock. Dean moaned wildly, close to Cas's ear and he was sure this time the guy heard it. That was when _The Plan_ failed the third time.

Without hesitation, he moved his hand, slid over Castiel's hard erection and he wasn't just feeling it, he was watching his hand as he enclosed the rigid member, sliding his fingers up and down and twisting around it too, pressing harder when he reached to top, circling his thumb around the wet tip and he knew it wasn't wet because of the lube, it was precum and he moaned again.

Soon, Castiel' hand left his and instead of his cock, it was on Dean's handprint, his fingers dashing into the scar as he whimpered wildly. Dean looked at the wide open blue eyes for a long moment then shifted a bit closer to Cas on the bed.

Leaning over Cas' chest, he lowered his head. Still looking into the blue eyes, he opened his mouth and slowly took a nipple between his lips. Sliding his tongue over and over the soft spot, his eyes closed down. Castiel was breathing sharp and fast, his hips continuously bucking up at the perfect rhythm of Dean's hand.

Dean sucked on the nipple forcefully; his teeth sunk into the soft flesh around it, his tongue teased the tip of the pink skin, circling wildly around it. His hand on Cas's arousal, moving wildly, gripping hard, while Castiel was writhing under him; a hand grasping his shoulder the other the sheets.

Uncontrolled, he crept upwards with his mouth, leaving wet, red hickeys behind, until he reached Cas' neck and ear, where he, panting heavily, didn't stop kissing and sucking, although he knew it was wrong because there was some kind of plan, _The Plan_ , but he didn't know what was it about.

"Castiel…" He moaned huskily into his ear and Cas's whole body jerked, his back arch so his whole body weight was on his shoulders and legs.

"Ahh! Dean!" was only Castile could press out from his gritted teeth and Dean realized this wasn't about teaching something anymore; this was pure and simple foreplay, a handjob not masturbating. Maybe it never was about teaching. Maybe it was always about the simple fact that he wanted to make Cas come by his hand and he had the chance so he used it. Maybe he knew he will do this even from the beginning.

Biting wildly into the soft skin over his neck, Dean kneeled over Castiel. The control over his actions was completely lost as he was leaning over his friend, sucking his skin and stroking his hard as rock erection.

Castiel's harsh, lustful gasping filled the room as his hands roamed over Dean's body, from his back down to his ass, then up again, under the black shirt, his fingernails screeching the warm, soft skin. Then a hand stopped in the hunter's mane, gripping, caressing wildly.

"Ahhh… I… can't…ahh take… this... _anymore_!" He screamed, his back arched against Dean's chest. Dean felt as his hands gripped into Dean's hair and skin, as Cas came into the hunter's hand, his semen streaming all around his fingers, dripping onto Cas's stomach.

"It's okay…" He whispered in a husky, soothing voice as he kept twisting and moving his hand up, down and around, making Cas scream more and louder. He felt Castiel's whole body jerk again as he writhed under him, his hips still thrusting up uncontrollably.

Dean didn't let go of Cas until he fall back to the bed, motionless. Then he cleaned them both with the towel he placed next to the nightstand before. He was thinking of taking a quick tour to the bathroom, and he was sure, soon he had to go, but right now, he couldn't go away, he wanted to watch Castiel in his afterglow, as he returned from where Dean sent him and took control over his body again.

After a couple of silent minutes, Cas spoke up. His voice was harsh; his mouth must have been dry. Dean could understand it pretty well as his was in the same condition.

"I still… can't breathe… properly…" Cas panted, turning his head towards Dean. He blinked leisurely a few times before closing his eyes again.

Dean only smiled at him, while he took his previous position again. Lying on his side he could easily watch the man beside him. The gentle voice didn't disappear from his lips. This was good. Although his cock was still hard as steel, waiting for someone to ease the cravings, he felt satisfaction.

No matter what people say, it is much better if someone else touches you even if they touch at the same way you would, it's just better. And he was glad now, that he was the one who could help Cas reach his first orgasm. It felt good to introduce his friend to this world, it even felt right that he was the first one for Cas, although he felt a bit sad that most probably he wouldn't be the first one who could sleep with him.

He turned to his back, put his hand under his head and closed his eyes. If he would now just go out to the bathroom, maybe _The Plan_ would still be good and not a failure. He heard Castiel move, then he heard the sound of the zipper and the clinging of a belt buckle.

Maybe Cas would just walk out, he wouldn't even mind it, this way he could take his time and finally feed his desires. Or maybe-

His eyes shot open as he felt fingers over the buttons of his jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, grabbing into the sheets, looking at the deep blue eyes.

"I'll show you what I've learned." Came an honest answer as Cas pulled down the zipper.

"Cas you-" Dean resisted but Cas cut in his sentence.

"It's okay Dean, try to calm down, take deep breathes, things like this…" It sounded somewhat familiar but Dean didn't have time to think of it, as Cas's hands slit to his hips with the obvious intension of pulling his jeans and boxers down.

Calm down? How could he calm down _now_? It was like saying 'calm down' to someone who had just been kicked out of an airplane without parachutes.

"Cas, stop… no…"

"Yes." Castiel whispered determined, placing his pointing finger, the one which was sliding on his cock a few minutes ago, on Dean's lips.

Dean watched Cas, with his eyes wide open, as he removed his boxers. That 'yes', like a magic world, left him speechless, without any resistance. He looked at Cas with panic in his eyes as the man kneeled over his legs, both his hands at Dean' hips, sliding the jeans down quickly.

Dean couldn't help it, he screamed as he felt strong fingers gripping his erection, and he knew that was the exact moment when _The Plan_ sunk into oblivion.

He could just jump out from the bed, he could just go away, he wasn't forced into anything, but God help him, he didn't want to, he wanted to stay where he was. Between Cas's strong hands. Still, maybe Cas was afraid that he would resist because he wasn't teasing Dean, he wasn't playing with him like Dean did. Or maybe he just knew how close Dean already was to his orgasm.

A moment later he saw Castiel shift on the bed, he slid a bit down then, without hesitation, looking into Dean' eyes he lowered his head over Dean's erection.

"Cas, NO! You can't…" Dean shouted, but Cas cut in his sentence again.

"Apparently, I can." He groaned as his lips enclosed the tip of the hunter's cock.

"AHH! GEEZ!" Dean cried up. His back arched painfully back and he panted hard as he felt the hot mouth surrounding his weeping cock. Castiel slid his tongue over the tip several times, and he almost came from this. It was unbearable as the raspy flesh slid over and over his hypersensitive cock.

"Umpf… ahh… Cas…" Moaning he fell down to the bed, his waist in the air, all the muscles in his legs and stomach and arms tensed as he kept his hips lifted up, thrusting slightly into the hot wetness of Cas' mouth.

Looking down he saw piercing blue eyes examining him and he could swear it was a smirk in Cas's lips. He knew he saw this look on the angel's face sometimes before but he didn't know where to put it.

But then, Castiel slid his cock deeper into his mouth, taking it fully in and the thought was gone, so was Dean's mind. He could only groan into the silence of the room.

"Fuck… ahh yeah!" His right hand went to Castiel's hair, gripping the black mane wildly as his left was on the bed, gripping into the sheets, almost tearing it apart, while supporting his legs at holding his body weight.

Panting for air, he writhed on the bed as Cas sucked his hard cock fervently into his mouth. "Mmm, shit… yeah!" He felt a hand massaging his balls and he thought he would fall into unconsciousness because this was almost more he could bear.

Castiel's right, which was gripping his waist, suddenly reached out to him and he took it. Cas stretched out his pointing finger and when Dean took it into his mouth he groaned satisfied. The vibration run along Cas' throat, through Dean's cock and the hunter almost lost his mind.

Dean didn't know what he tasted, himself, the lube or simply Cas but it was good. He sucked the finger wild and ardent, like it'd be Cas' cock, because hell, he wanted to do it. More than anything, he wanted to know how his friend tasted in his mouth, he wanted to savour him as he came into his mouth.

A second finger was added to the first one and he almost bit them down as Cas tucked up his leg and started caressing the inner side of his thigh. He caught the glimpse of a definitely very evil grin on Cas's lip before the fingers slid out from his mouth.

It took him precisely one seconds to realize what Cas wanted to do.

It took precisely one second for Cas to push one of those fingers up in his ass.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screamed, and he was sure for a moment he actually lost his consciousness because at that time he felt the finger sliding up in him, he felt teeth lightly screeching his cock and the feeling together was devastating.

"Geez Cas… ahh… fuck… yeah!" He was groaning fiercely as now two fingers were slashing into his ass. His toes curled as he was thrusting between hot mouth and teasing fingers.

"Oh shit… wait… slow ahhh… slow down… please…" Begging, he also tried to slow his thrusting. He felt the fingers matching his slower rhythm while Castiel slid his cock out from his mouth.

"Am I doing alright so far?" Cas asked, smirking, licking the whole length of Dean. "Or should I stop?"

"Do I look like I want you to… oooh fuck!" Dean couldn't finish as Cas's lips went over his balls, sucking wildly.

"You were saying?" Cas' lips curled into a teasing smile again, as he gave tiny kisses over the inner side of Dean's thigh. He bended his fingers which were still sliding inside Dean, so the hunter was left speechless again.

He gripped Castiel's head by his hair before his lips could return around his cock, making it impossible for Dean to say something coherent. "You're doing _quite_ alright so far." He groaned, letting Cas go where he wanted. "And… ahh… don't stop…" He whispered as the tip of Cas's tongue tormented his cock.

"Mmm… more!" Dean begged after a few minutes. Castiel dictated a torturing, slow rhythm and Dean was way over the edge to handle that overwhelming pleasure. He wanted to make this last forever but as the fingers were ardently moving inside his ass and he was shoving into a mouth, his cock encaged with soft lips, while a playful tongue was sliding on his sensitive skin, he knew he couldn't hold on anymore.

Suddenly, Cas removed his fingers. "Let's see, what you say about a little pain…" He said in a low, husky voice and before even a little complaining noise could leave Dean's mouth he forcefully drove three fingers up into Dean, while sucking the hunter passionately.

"Ahh, yes… ahh… fuck yes…" Dean pushed up his hips vehemently, his hand gripping into Cas's soft, black mane and the iron rim of the bed over his head.

The fingers slashed into the soft skin of his waist, fingers pumped the sensitive, tight skin of his ass, luscious lips enclosed the base of his cock, hot air tickled his skin, wet tongue teased him and ocean blue eyes met with his gaze when he came wildly into Cas's mouth, crying loudly, almost screaming into the dimness of the room.

Blinding whiteness filled his mind, his body writhing uncontrollably, shaking and jerking from every move Cas made. He felt as the waves of pleasure rushed over and over his body, leaving behind only satisfaction, and contentment. With the last drop of his strength, he moaned Castiel's name before letting the whiteness suck his mind completely in.

The next thing he realized was Castiel still lying over him, although now he was at his neck, lips sliding over his skin, giving tiny kisses, while a hand was caressing his chest, soothing him.

"You're a fucking fast learner." He mumbled; his voice harsh like he'd been sucking ice-cubes or drinking whisky for days. Or probably doing both…

He felt the lips on his neck curl into a smile, before Castiel shifted to his ear and speak up in the same husky tone he did. Dean had to wonder how wild he was while driving into Cas's mouth…

"I had a good teacher."

"I believe, in this case we can say that the apprentice overgrow his master. That was fucking good, Cas. I'm still shaking."

Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes shining in the dim light. The gentle, grateful smile slowly disappeared from his lips as they slightly parted. Dean's left hand slid to Cas's waist, the other cupped Cas's face. Hesitantly, Cas lowered his head until it was floating only inches over Dean's lips.

"You're vibrating…" Cas whispered and it took a couple of seconds to Dean to understand the words.

"Can you blame me?" He asked cockily, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean… you're vibrating. Your phone?" Castiel asked, leaning back.

Dean leaned over his elbows. He could also feel the slight vibrating in his jeans now, which were, to his surprise, on him again.

He fished the phone from his pocket while watching Cas climbing out from the bed, walking toward the bathroom.

He looked at the called ID then back at Cas, who just stepped out from his jeans.

He was about to kill his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shamelessly begging for any sign indicating you're reading this story ^.^


End file.
